The Truth About Life
by Lil'Fuj13
Summary: Quinn was just a 14 year old girl trying to get to school before she got attacked in the dark alleyways of New York City. Of course, its never going to be that easy. Author: Hopefully the story is WAY better than the summary! Anyway, I'm not sure about the rating yet, but it mentions drug use and has swears in it so, be mature! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

** Hey guys, I'm a nubey and have no idea what I'm doing, so if I end you deleting like everything, I'm sorry! Um, yeah. So, I don't own anything except the characters I created and the plot... So yeah, I love constructive criticism, just no flames. Please! *starts slowly backing away on knees into corner* PLEASE REVIEW! It makes me feel special! Please enjoy, and I really hope you guys like it... Alot.**

Chapter One:

Hi, I'm Quinn, and this is my story.

You see, my dad left my mom and I. Well, just me. My mom was already gone, buried in her drugs and soap operas, only coming out to eat, buy more weed, and yell at me.

It's not just regular yelling like, "Why can't you be like me and not be a dead weight?" or "What's your problem?"

It's, "Who are you, and what are you doing in my house," "You worthless piece of shit! No wonder your father left, you can't be loved, or even liked!"

It doesn't seem like much, but when your mom starts saying how you can't be liked, you start to believe it. And it's scary.

That's probably the reason my dad left.

I've never met my dad, but I feel like I'll meet him someday, and it will be someplace random, someplace where we'd never think to see each other there. It would be magical. Or at least, that's what I used to think. Now I know that that only happens in books, and not in real life. Ha, real life, what a joke.

Anyway, this year, I'm starting my sophomore year in high school at Goode Academy in New York City. So, yeah, I'm 15, and today is the first day of school, and I am lost. So very lost, that its amazing that I made it through my child hood wandering through these very alleys to escape my mom and her ugly,mean words.

I came to an intersection, having the options to either bang a left or right. I took a leap -more like step- of faith, and chose the right. Thank god, I could see the ugly building from here, and all the cars and buses -not to mention the amount of teens pouring out of those automobiles- practically piled out as close to the front door as they all could. My ADHD brain took over as I noticed random things like zero goths, emos, and punks, that all of the teachers looked like they were trying to get back into their own time period, and a cute couple holding hands as if they'd let go, they would never be able to get each other back again. The boy was tall, had the stylishly messy hair -ink black, and was nicely built. I couldn't see his eyes from here, but I could see the girl's whole face. She was regular height, had curly blonde hair, and scarily intense storm grey eyes. As brain was processing this information, it didn't happen to notice the car that came. straight. at. me. Seriously? I closed my eyes and braced for the inevitable. At least I tried to close my eyes. I was forced to sated with my eyes wide open as I -felt two bundles barrel into me, knocking me off my feet, an into the garbage cans behind me. Awesome.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I regained consciousness, and that's when I realized I was lying on my back, on top of a smushed aluminum garbage can. I started to get up from the ground, but was stopped by the shock of pain that ran up and down my right arm. I opened my eyes, only to snap them shut, after being blinded by the bright sun directly over my head.

I heard a couple of groans, and that reminded me what happened: green eyes, grey eyes, garbage cans, a car, and bodies; two, and from the tone of the groans, male.

This time, aware of the brightness above me, I slowly opened my eyes, until I could fully open them. As I waited for the spots to vanish from my vision, I slowly started to sit up, leaning slightly toward my injured arm. I cried out when flames danced up and down my right side. Probably a broken rib. Great.

I glanced down at my right side -and almost threw up my measly breakfast in the process. Now I'm not the kind of girl who gets all queasy from blood or needles, but this was particularly, um, disturbing. My shirt was ripped and torn on my right side, hip to shoulder (thank god I wore a sports bra). The skin under the remnants of my shirt was covered in blood, and I could see lots of already forming bruises underneath the blood. Also, my head was pounding, almost as if someone was pounding a pick into it. I reached up with my un-injured arm, and felt a steady flow of blood coming from my right temple. I winced when I touched the tender flesh.

The worst part was my arm, though. It was covered in blood, and I could see the gleaming white bones of my arm peering through the torn muscles and skin.

After I assessed my injuries, I looked around at the ruined sidewalk. There were torn up garbage cans all over the 15 or so yards that the car had wrecked havoc upon. The car was smashed up against the telephone pole a couple

yards away from me.

I realized that I didn't know where the boys who ran into me went. I started to feel this uncomfortable pain coming from my right foot and leg. I looked down and almost screamed. I found the boys. Or the _things_? They were small and short, with wrinkly, seasick skin, ugly stout horns protruding from the top of their heads, clawed gnarled hands, and scaly legs. Also, they were FREAKIN GNAWING on my FOOT and LEG! I guess I must have let out a muffled shriek because

the little monsters looked up at me, and snarled. Like I was their property. That ticked me off. Without realizing what I was doing, I grabbed a piece of garbage can, and shoved the one on my leg through the head.

Surprising enough, it came poking out the other side, covered in blood and, other stuff. Gross. I wasn't until I heard a gasp behind me, did I notice that I had an audience. I turned around and saw who it was. Thankfully, it was just two people, the couple I saw before across the street. My brain noticed that they each had some sort of weapon in their hand. The girl had a bronze dagger, while the guy had a bronze sword.

Unfortunately, the last monster took this opportunity when I wasn't looking to climb up my leg and onto my stomach. Right on to my poor ribs. The _thing_ started to tear up what was left of my skin, which sadly wasn't much.

Before I blacked out from the pain, a random thought entered my deluded brain.

_ That boy has the same eyes as me _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

_ I opened my eyes to a plain white landscape, and immense cold. I realized I was kneeling, so I slowly stood up, trying to stabilize myself against the brutal wind._

_ When I finally straightened my spine, I saw that I looked to be on a desert. A frozen desert. A cold, boring, torturously just nothing desert. I figured that I was either in the North Pole or South Pole. I started to walk away from where I came to, before realizing that that was probably the stupidest thing I could do. _

_ I started to sit back down, but my half frozen body decided to keep moving to keep myself as warm as possible in this freezing weather. _

_ I don't know how long I was aimlessly wondering around the wasteland, when I suddenly ran into something. I fell on my butt and yelped I surprise. I mean, can you blame me? _

_ I looked up from the ground and realized that I had walked into a door. Well, "door" is to general of a word to do this massive wall that moves on hinges justice. So lets just call it an entryway. A ver large in quantity entryway. Yeah that's sounds right._

_ Anyway, I had gotten off my ass was looking for a handle, when I saw what looked to be a person buried in the snow. I knelt down next to the deformed lump, and started to clean it off. _

_ I started with the face, and almost had a heart attack. The woman's wide open eyes were a yucky puke yellow, an her face was moving. Like it was "sludging" (I don't think that's a real word) down her face. The worst part was that it was brown. Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! I don't mean like, African American brown, I meant that its made of dirt. Earth. The ground. _

_ Against my instincts -which were buzzing like crazy- I started to uncover the rest of the women's body. When I was done, the snow revealed that her whole body was made of dirt. _

_ I started to feel for a pulse (which I probably should have done first) when my hand went straight, through, her, body. I quickly yanked my hand out of the person's neck, and scrambled back on my butt. _

_ Much to my horror, the woman heaved herself to her feet, and started walking/swaying towards me. Being the brave and heroic person I am. What do you I did? That's right! I promptly got off my ass and started running away, screaming like a 9 year old girl at the prospect of new American Girl Dolls._

_ But I wasn't running, or I couldn't? My legs felt like they were trying to sprint through honey (I've tried it before, don't do it), and were starting to burn from the strain of trying to run away._

_ The woman started to laugh, and let me tell you, you've never truly heard creepy-ass laughing, until you've heard this woman laugh. It scared the shit out of me (not literally)!_

_ The Sludge Lady started to talk, 'Run while while you can little hero, but know I'm watching you!' Her voice was sleepy, but it sent shivers down my spine. She resumed her laughing and my vision started to fade away._

I woke up to being thrown against the wall. Well, technically, there was a body in between me and the wall, and it still really hurt, a lot. Way too much with a person sandwiched against the wall and myself. Oh right. That's when I remembered my collection of "boo-boos." As if summoned by my thoughts of them, my whole body flared up in pain from my injuries. I groaned in pain, and I heard a voice answer my groan.

"Hey," it sounded like a teenage boy, "are you okay?"

I turned my head to the side, to see the boy from earlier watching me.

"Um, yeah," I said, "but why did I just go flying into a wall?"

The teen looked sheepish as he ducked his head to avoid an airborne piece of cement that came from behind me. Surprised, I turned around and saw the girl he was standing with earlier was fighting what looked to be a half-man half-bull creature, that looked like he just woke up with white tidy-whiteys erm, tightly encasing his lower regions... It's a horrifying picture, and I hope you never have to see it.

Anyway, I'm okay at Ancient Greek/Roman mythology, but I know some major monsters when I see them. I turned around to the boy behind me and said, "That's the Minotaur, in underwear, attacking your girlfriend, your girlfriend only armed with a DAGGER, and YOUR HERE asking ME if I'm alright," my voice rising several octaves when I finished. Honesty, I don't know why I was yelling at him, I guess I just needed a filter to channel my frustration about not being able to do anything. Astounding, the kid just looked at me and said, "I'm Percy Jackson, and that's my girlfriend Annabeth Chase. We just saved your ass and you'd be surprised with what she can do with that dagger."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

**A/N: **

** Hey guys! So I realized that I haven't done a disclaimer for the past chapters, so yeah, I don't own any of this stuff... Also, I love reviews! They keep me happy and motivated to write faster! I'm not going to be one of those writers who like says, "five reviews or no chapter!" Cause that seems a little mean! Anyway, Johore you guys enjoy this chapter and crap! Yeah...**

When he finished his brief speech, Percy stood up, and held out his hand to me. When I didn't make a move to stand up, he reached down and grabbed my hand. Unfortunately, it was my right. The mutilated one.

I screwed my eyes shut, trying to hold in my scream of pain. Thankfully, I still held onto my dignity by only yelling. Really loudly with large amounts of pain implied in it. In other words, it hurt like hell.

Percy yelped, and letting go of my hand, tried to apologize. I just waved him off, with my left hand mind you, and stood up on my own. When I finally , I remembered that Annabeth (I think that's her name) was fighting the Minotaur, by herself. As if summoned by my thoughts, I heard a cry of pain. Percy tensed up when he heard the cry, and peered around my shoulder. His eyes narrowed in anger, and he sprinted off to his girlfriend's rescue.

I spun around in a circle, on my left foot (right one gnawed on, remember?) to see what these teens were made of. Finally I got 180 degrees around, and gasped at what I saw.

Annabeth had a massive cut across her back, running from left shoulder to right hip, and it bleed profusely. She was laying on her side in a puddle of sewer water, which was slowly turning a dark red. Her right shoulder sitting crookedly on her side; it was probably dislocated or broken. While his girlfriend was incapitated, Percy had distracted the Minotaur, dancing around it when it charged at him. As the Minotaur lumbered past Percy, I notice he -the Minotaur- could only go forward, not backward or sideways. Percy seemed to already know this, and quickly cornered himself, and faced the monster. The bull-man bellowed, thinking that he had cornered Percy Jackson. I realized what Percy was going to do, and smiled to myself; it was a good plan.

As the Minotaur stomped his left foot (or was it a hoof?) and charged at Percy, he turned his back towards the monster, now facing the wall; he pushed his foot off the wall, and did a backflip onto the Minotaur's broad and beefy neck. Since the beast could only go forwards, he slammed into the wall, and when he tried to turn his body away from the wall, he roared in pain. I started laughing like a maniac because his horns had gotten stuck in the concrete building and he couldn't get his head out. The best part was that he was cross-eyed trying to see what was wrong with his horns, so he looked very confused. Yeah, I realize that that wasn't funny, but I was deluded from the loss of blood.

Percy put the Minotaur out of his misery by aiming his bronze sword down at the meaty neck, and he cleanly decapitated the monster.

As the bull-man 'poofed' in a powdery yellowish dust/sand, Percy jumped down from the disintegrating monsters' back, and sprinted to his girlfriend. While he was running to Annabeth, Percy brought a ball point pen cap to the tip of his sword, and when the object connected, Percy's weapon shrank until it was a regular ball point pen. My eyes grew wide and my jaw dropped. By the time I got over my shock, Percy had reached his girlfriend's side. It took me a couple of seconds to realize that he was talking to me.

"Grab my backpack," he demanded, "it's right next to you!"

I hobbled over to the mentioned backpack, picked it up, and hobbled as quickly as I could over to where Percy was. Apparently, my fastest wasn't fast enough for Percy. He abruptly stood up and trotted over to where I was. Percy snatched the bag from my good hand, ad quickly ran back to Annabeth's motionless body.

When I finally made my way to the couple, I saw that Percy had taken a canteen out of his backpack, and was currently dripping the contents of it down the injured girl's throat. I was about to ask what it was, when he said, "It's nectar, drink of the gods, healing device for demigods."

"Demigods?"

"I'll explain later," he said, "right now, you can help me bandage Annabeth up, so we can keep moving."

I nodded my head, and started over to wrap Annnabeth up. When I took my first step, my leg crumpled beneath me, and my vision went dark.

*I was running when I opened my eyes. That sealed the deal. I was dreaming, again. Great, who doesn't love dreams?!

Anyway, the landscape was different from my last dream, and this time it's in a low-lying plain, surrounded by mountains. Must be a basin. The strange thing was, that there wasn't any colors, it was black and white. As I kept running (I couldn't seem to be able to stop), I looked around, trying to see if there was a way out of here. I was running backwards when I suddenly was launched into the air, and smashed against a giant dirt wall. Oh yeah, I forgot about the -WHERE THE HELL DID THAT FREAKING WALL COME FROM?! It just appeared. out of nowhere. in front of my face. Mother Nature is harshing on my mellow these days.

As I (painfully) fell towards the ground, I heard a laugh. No wait, not just any laugh, the creepy laugh from the Dirt-Faced lady from my 'other' dream. Then she started talking,

"It's a long fall to failure hero, I hope for my sake you land in pain," she moaned.

"Um, thanks... I think," was my ever-smartening reply.

She just laughed again, "Oh your innocence is most amusing, maybe I'll keep you as a toy," she mused.

I responded quickly, "Haha, no thanks lady, I'd prefer to live to next week, not in eternal pain."

That's when I realize that this fall was taking a really long time... * Suddenly I exited the realm of dreams, and snapped forward.

**It's me again! So I have some questions I'd love to know! Here it is!**

**1)Are they're too many dreams/not enough action?**

**2)How is my detailing? Not enough, too much?**

**3)Long chapters or short chapters?**

**If you guys have any suggestions to make, send them out there! Whether its what's your plot, to do you like coffee, there are no stupid questions, I promise!**

** Bizies,**

** Lil'Fuj13 ;*)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

** A/N: Hey guys, sorry updates are slow, just haven't had enough time to update! Anyway, enjoy the chappie, and I don't own any of this "stuff";*)**

I immediately fell back onto my back when my right side exploded into pain. As my head hit the ground, I realized that I was laying on a bed and my head was now resting on a pillow.

I pried open my sleep-deprived eyes, and winced at the bright lights overhead. I slowly blinked up at the ceiling, and rotated my head to see where I was.

It looked like I was in a sort of infirmary, with the number of kids laying on beds in casts and bandages. The weird thing was, that there weren't nurses taking care of them, or should I say _adult _nurses. They were all children. Well, I shouldn't say _children_, more like teens. The funny thing was, they were all blondes with blue **[idk the real color, blue just seems Apollo's color]** eyes. As I looked to the bed on my right, I recognized the girl, Annabeth, from earlier. I looked to my left and saw the creepy Dirt Lady's eyes staring right back at me. To say I was surprised would be an understatement. I yelped and fell off my bed as I tried to get as far away as possible from the evil women. I screamed, as I hit the ground in pain, and quickly blacked out.

As I came to **[i decided that our hero had enough creepy dreams for the moment;*)]**, I recognized the feel of the bed I was in earlier. This time, I was more cautious in observing my surroundings. The first thing I noticed was that it was dark outside, and Annabeth was gone. As I looked to my left, I noticed that almost all the other beds were empty. There was only one other occupied, and I couldn't see who it was, considering all the bandages wrapped around their body. How someone could live the the amount of injuries this person had acquired, is beyond me.

That reminded me that I had my own injuries to worry about. I searched my body mentally, before I lifted up the sheet covering my half-clothed body.

The first thing I noticed was that none of the bandages wrapped around my lower ribs were without blood. Then I saw that my right arm was encased in white Ace© bandages, with this one weird black bandage that was wrapped around my palm/wrist bones. I touched my mangled wrist, and the black bandage sent a shiver through my body. I looked up from my arm when I heard someone open -and walk through- a door that I didn't notice earlier, at the opposite side of the rooms; which had no beds within a five foot radius, just a small desk. [i felt the need to put a desk in the infirmary]

I didn't recognize the person who slipped thorough the door, meaning that they weren't Percy Jackson or Annabeth Chase. The girl who walked into the infirmary looked to be a few years older than me. She was medium height [i think?] with fiery curly red hair, and a deep purple dress over paint and marker stained jeans. Oh, and she had vibrant green eyes, like electrically neon green eyes. Unlike mine (or Percy's for that matter), the girls eyes seemed to glow with an old power, something I had never seen before. But then again, I have seen a lot of things in the past couple of days that I haven't seen before. Or at least I think it's days, hopefully not weeks (God forbid years).

My thoughts were interrupted when a pair of long jean encased legs stopped at my bedside. I glanced up at her face, and twitched in surprise when I saw how close her face was to mine. But what scared me most was that green most was flowing out of her mouth. Then, she started talking... I almost peed myself.

_ son of the shadows born of dark_

_ daughter of lightening born of storms_

_ son of oceans blue born of seas_

_ will be saved by daughter of the unknown_

_ beware of old enemy's returned_

_ beware of friends turned _

_ beware of this stand, for it shall be_

_ the great hero's last_

After saying that last part, the girl collapsed. Sadly for her, I couldn't catch her. I was too frozen with shock to acknowledge that she was done with the creepy talk.

I felt compelled to write down the... um... Stuff she just said, so I snatched the black marker that was poking out of the corner of the girl's jean pocket. I quickly recalled the passage, and scribbled it on my arm. Of course with my dyslexia, it would look like a complicated word scramble to a person who didn't have it, but thankfully I could read the words.

Suddenly a person burst through the door with enough force for it to slam into the wall behind it, and hit the person in the face when it ricocheted off the wall. I dropped the marker in surprise when the door hit the wall, and when I saw who the person was,

I almost fell onto the floor with Creepy-Words girl.

*"Malcolm?"*


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, or places where it takes place (did that make sense?) aside from Quinn and yeah! Enjoy the chapter! **

** A/N: BTW, THIS IS IN MALCOLM'S PERSPECTIVE SO I CAN INTEGRATE SOME THINGS IN THAT MY FRIEND POINTED OUT! Continue.**

_5 minutes before he walked into the infirmary_

Malcolm was excited to see Annabeth, since she was supposed to be starting school today. Whatever, he thought, dodging a few new campers as they temporarily surrounded him, he can always just see what she was doing here later. Figuring that she would be at the Big House, he headed that way. When Malcolm could make out the figures sitting on the porch, he waved in greeting after he found his half-sister. Then frowning, he shifted gears into a jog because from what he could tell, Annabeth was wrapped in bandages.

As he reached the porch steps, Malcolm quickly noticed that Annabeth was asleep, and he tried to tread as quietly as he could. Thankfully, that was pretty quiet, and he didn't wake her up. Malcolm was slightly startled when a voice came from behind him.

"She's just been asleep for about ten minutes," said the voice, "I'm actually surprised that she didn't wake up to your thunking about here."

Malcolm responded to Percy Jackson -as he recognized his voice- as he turned around, "Well I'm sorry that we can't all be master-ninja people like the great hero of Olympus twice over, Percy Jackson," Malcolm retorted, sarcasm dripping off his words. Percy started laughing, and walked forward to shake his hand, "It's good to see you Malcolm," Percy said, "I'm site that Annabeth will be happy that your back at camp from your 'secret' mission."

"Shut up Perce! I should be asking you the same thing," Malcolm retorted.

"Um, yeah," Percy stalled, "you see, there, um, was this thing, that happened, and, um, when that happened, uh, we, uh... Decided we would pay a visit! Yeah, that sounds about right," Percy completed with a self-pleased smile on his face. Malcolm just stated at him, and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, I'll ask Annabeth when she wakes up."

Just as he finished saying that, Rachel (appearing out of nowhere) sprinted up the porch steps, and burst into the Big House. Percy and Malcolm just stared at the door that was slammed shut after bouncing of the wall behind it.

"What just-," Malcolm started, but Percy interrupted with, "Did you see her eyes Malcolm? Her eyes, they were green."

"Well yeah," Malcolm responded, "her eyes are green, that's her eye color, and it al-"

"No," Percy interjected, "they were neon green, Oracle green."

Malcolm just stared at Percy for a moment, then stated, "Shit."

After staring at each other in disbelief, Malcolm asked Percy why the Oracle would go into the Big House. Mr. D was doing some wine-thingy in the fields, Chiron was teaching archery, and there were no people in the infirmary -for once.

As Malcolm listed those facts, a look of trepidation crossed Percy's face, and he swore in Greek.

"There is someone in the infirmary," he said, "the girl that me and Annabeth picked up on our way to school, then inadvertently, to here."

Malcolm just stared at him.

"Seriously man," he said, "you wait until our crazy-Oracle-spewing green mist runs into there to sprout some creepy-ass prophecy to the new kid, to tell me that they are there in the first place?!"

"Well, um, yeah," Percy said timidly, "pretty much,"

"Ugh," sighed Malcolm, "I have no idea how Annabeth deals with you all the time, it would drive me crazy."

"Well if matters so much to you," Percy retorted, "why don't you go in there yourself, and see what happened?!"

"I will!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Great!"

"Will you both stop arguing like teenage girls and one of you, preferably Malcolm, go find out what happened in there? Oh and Percy, help me sit up before I tear the stitches in my side, now?"

Both boys stopped there teen-arguing and looked over at Annabeth, who had, apparently, woken up to their arguing.

"Oh, um okay," stuttered Malcolm as he slowly baked away from his intimidating half-sister, and pushed open the door behind him, "good luck Perce!"

"No wait," Percy cried, "don't leave me alone with-"

"Are you trying to kill yourself Seaweed Brain?"

"Ummmmmm..."

"Bye loving sister and terrified sister's boyfriend," Malcolm said cheekily, "have fun you two!"

"Wait Malcolm don't-!"

Percy's voice was cut off as the door swung shut after Malcolm.

Chuckling as he sauntered down to the infirmary, he suddenly stopped and listened as he heard a crash coming from the infirmary bedroom.

He sprinted the rest of the way, worrying about what could have gone wrong.

As Malcolm reached the door, he hit it open with so force, that it smacked off the wall behind it, and thwacked him in the face as he started to walk through the doorway. Rubbing his nose (after muttering a curse), Malcolm stepped out of the way of the door, and stopped in his steps at the scene before him.

It had Rachel on the floor and a girl on the infirmary bed next to Rachel. This girl had a black Sharpie© dangling from her hand, and was halfway out of the metal framed bed, as if reaching for Rachel.

But this girl, she wasn't just _a_ girl, she was _the_ girl; the on he had never thought that he was going to see ever again. Since he was so absorbed in his thoughts, that he startled when she _spoke_.

_ "Malcolm?"_


End file.
